Natural Dynamite
by Raiden519
Summary: What are AJ and Punk like off camera? Get a glimpse into their lives outside of the ring as well as in. Series of related one-shots that explore the private lives of our favorite wrestling couple. #AJPunk #HeelAJPunk #AJPunk Nation
1. Merry AJPunkmas

**My first attempt at writing any kind of fan fiction. That's what AJPunk has done to me. I want to give special thanks to a couple of great ladies and fellow AJPunk shippers that have given me loads of encouragement, suggestions and advice to do this and go public with the story. ****_XxPunkleexX_** **and ****_Kelzo85_****are the best. Thanks ladies. **

**This story is the first in a potential series of related one shots I like to call ****_Natural Dynamite._** **First up... ****_Merry AJPunkmas. _**

**Warning... This one is not for the kiddies. Love and smut ahoy! **

It was the weekend before the annual WWE Christmas break, when all the Superstars and Divas got time off to spend with their loved ones. For CM Punk and AJ Lee that meant as soon as they finished pre-taping episodes of RAW and Smackdown, they had a few whirlwind stops to make and he wasn't looking forward to the travel. Punk was not in the best mood to begin with. Seeing his girlfriend kissing another guy just didn't sit well with him. Even though his head knew it just a storyline and Nick was a good guy who only thought of AJ as a friend... He had even told Punk it felt like kissing his sister in a very creepy way... Punk was still not a happy camper. His jealous, possessive Alpha male heart screamed "Take your damn hands and lips off my woman. She's one girlfriend you're not going to steal because I will beat your ass!" While he was cool with Nick, he was ready to beat the hell out of "Dolph." AJ thought it was cute. Punk did not. He couldn't wait until the Rumble when they were going to reveal that AJ was playing Dolph and had been with Punk all along. AJ told him the so called "#AJPunk" and "#HeelAJPunk" shippers would probably make the Internet explode. He didn't really care what the shippers thought as long as he and AJ could finally be free to be together on screen as well as off.

After taking his bus from Pittsburgh to New Jersey and meeting her parents for the first time... where much to his relief, her dad gave them his blessing, they caught a redeye to Chicago where they planned to spend the Christmas break. While Christmas wasn't his favorite holiday, it was April's favorite and he wanted their first Christmas together to be special. His sisters loved Christmas as well and on their last trip to Chicago a few weeks prior, AJ and his sisters had decorated his Chicago home with the full trimmings. Punk thought it looked like a Christmas bomb had gone off, but AJ loved it, so he was happy to deal with it.

As Christmas Eve dawned on the city, AJ was so excited. Her first Christmas with Phil was something she wanted to remember forever. They were spending the whole day with his family and coming back to his place for a private celebration. She shivered just thinking about it. AJ was thrilled that Punk was off his crutches now (but still using them on TV for story purposes) and couldn't wait to spend the day with his family and the man she loved. After a long, but enjoyable day with his family, it was finally time to head home... AJ realized with a small smile that she was beginning to think of his place as their home.

Punk went directly to the bedroom and changed into a pair of well-worn sweats. When he returned to the living room, AJ was waiting on him and sipping on a cup of hot apple cider, her favorite winter drink. She was sitting on the couch staring out the window into the cold, snowy Chicago night. Punk sat next to her as she set the mug down and moved to straddle his legs. AJ leaned down to kiss him. She moved her lips along his in a well-practiced rhythm and slid her tongue into his mouth. "Mmmm… Phil and hot apple cider… a perfect combination."

She stood up and began walking to the bedroom. She peaked over her shoulder, smiled and said "Sit tight. I'll be right back."

Punk swore he began to vibrate. He stood up to light a fire in the fireplace. The tree was already lit and the firelight and twinkling tree lights cast a warm glow over the chilled, darkened room.

Several minutes later, AJ emerged from the bedroom wearing a little red Christmas teddy… complete with Santa hat. She smiled and spun around, asking "You like?"

"No" Punk replied, "I LOVE!"

She laughed. It was one of the best sounds in the world. Punk loved making AJ laugh. She climbed on the couch again, mounting him. AJ leaned forward and kissed him slow and deep. He moved his hands up her back and into her long dark hair. Punk loved her hair, how soft and silky it was, how he felt like he could spend hours threading his hand and fingers through it. She trailed her hands down his chest and stomach where she traced his Straight Edge tattoo before slipping her fingers into the waistband of the sweats. She skimmed her fingers back and forth along his lower abdomen. "Sooo… would you like to unwrap anything you see?" she whispered.

Punk's cock was already so hard, it was standing straight up, making a big tent in the front of his pants. "Oh yeah. The present I see right here" he murmured against her lips.

He bent her back and began to kiss her neck and suck on her pulse point. Punk could tell she was already wet, which just excited him more. He leaned back, taking hold of the thin red straps, slowly peeling them off her shoulders and continued to pulling until he had the teddy bunched around her waist. AJ's nipples were hard and dusky. He leaned in and took her right nipple into his mouth, his eyes capturing hers. His dimples were evident as he grinned. His tongue darted out to lick and swirl around the hard little peak. AJ gasped. Punk never broke eye contact with her as he bit and worried her nipple and then licked and soothed the sensitive bud. His healthy male ego got a little healthier as she shuddered under his gaze. AJ began to fall into the combination of lust and love she was feeling from just his intense stare. When she factored in the physical sensations his mouth and hands were showering her with, she knew she was a goner, that she would happily fall forever as long as he was falling with her. He was rubbing his right thumb back and forth over her left nipple. Punk's hand then moved to her back and slipped inside the teddy so it slid over the silky smooth skin of her perfect ass. He switched to her other nipple and began to work on it with his tongue and lips. AJ moaned and pulled away so she could slide down his legs, pulling at the waistband of his sweats at the same time. He lifted his hips for her as she continued to pull. His shaft sprang free and she yanked the pants over it and completely stripped them off. AJ wrapped her hand around his cock and began to slowly stroke it. She knew that he loved her hands on him. He would smile whenever she touched him, whether it was sexual or not. He craved her touch because he knew every time she touched him; it was with all-consuming, unconditional love. The only other time he had received unconditional love was from his adopted sisters and mother as they accepted him into their hearts and home. He had never experienced a love that deep with any of the women he'd been involved with romantically or sexually until AJ entered his life. It was obviously a different type of love than he shared with his family, but it was just as powerful, if not more so. Her love for him was like a drug. It was the one drug that the Straight Edged superstar craved.

AJ used her other hand to finish pulling the teddy from her own body. She leaned in and placed her tongue on the base of his length and gave it a long slow lick from the base to the tip. He let his head fall back onto the back of couch and let out a long moan as he lost himself in the feel of AJ's mouth and hands. The next thing Punk could comprehend was the sight and feel of AJ's mouth enclosing over the head and his entire shaft sliding into her mouth. She didn't stop though as she took him in even further. AJ was deep-throating him and he was out of his mind with pleasure.

Up, down, up, down she set an intense rhythm, sucking hard, then sucking soft… Punk was losing his mind. AJ started going faster and faster and he knew he was going to explode. He didn't want to… not yet, not that way, but at the same time he so wanted more of her talented mouth and tongue. He brought his hands up and running them through her long, luscious hair, took a firm hold of her head and stopped her. She looked up at him with those beautiful chocolate eyes that were smiling and twinkling like the lights on their tree and gave a hard suck. Punk convulsed and almost lost it right then and there. He wanted, needed to take control and AJ decided to let him have it. She arched an eyebrow at him and grinned around his shaft to let him know it was okay. He began to move her head up and down, helping her make love to him with her mouth. Punk set up a slower pace than what she had been doing, pushing her head down and bringing it back up… again and again…. directing her speed and rhythm. AJ moved her hand between her legs and began to message her clit. The sounds she was making broke through his blissful haze and Punk decided that he couldn't have all the fun. He pulled her mouth off his cock in mid-suck, with an audible wet "pop". He stood up, taking her with him. He pulled her against his chest and mouth and kissed her hard and deep. AJ gripped his head as they explored each other's mouths in a kiss that reached their very souls. Punk began to lower AJ to the floor in front of the crackling fire.

Once they were settled, with Punk hovering over her on his hands and knees, he decided it was his turn to treat her. He kissed her again, stroking his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking what they both so desperately yearned for another part of their bodies to be doing.

"Phil..." AJ moaned, "Please, Baby. I want... Need you so bad. I can't stand it."

He lowered his body on to hers, pressing himself fully against her. His shaft, hard and throbbing, rubbed against her heated, wet core. AJ parted her toned, muscular legs, raising her knees and began to cradle his lean hips between her thighs. Punk was ready to feel her envelop him completely, but wanted to give her more pleasure first.

He pressed their foreheads together and they breathed deeply into each other.

"Not... yet Sweetness. Not yet. I'm not done. I want to make you feel just as good as you always make me feel," Punk whispered against her lips.

AJ already felt like she was on fire. But she soon found out Punk was about to turn that fire into a raging inferno. He began to kiss and lick his way down her body. He explored and worshipped every inch of her. Beginning with her eyes, those eyes he often lost himself in while gazing into them. He kissed her eyelids and slid down her cheek. He moved to her neck and nuzzled and licked and kissed behind her irresistible ear. He was overwhelmed with the intoxicating scent of vanilla and bubblegum that came from her shampoo and body wash. From there he made his way down to the valley between her perfect breasts. He paid careful attention to her sensitized nipples once again. Licking and sucking on one then the other. AJ clawed at the plush carpet on the floor, feeling overwhelmed, but also knowing in the back of her mind that he was just getting warmed up. As Punk moved lower, down her flat stomach, he swirled his tongue around her belly button, forcing one of her precious giggles from her. He continued to move lower until he was facing her hot, dripping wet center.

"My, my, my... What have we here?" he rumbled. Her core clenched at the sound of his voice. She could feel, rather than see, his smile. That same smile that she knew was for her and her only... his "April smile." She was about to say something, but the thought disappeared as she felt him give her a slow, powerful lick from the bottom of her lips to the top. AJ felt like her back might just break as she bent and arched upward from the sheer pleasure his tongue gave her. She tried to grip his hair, but was met with frustration when he couldn't grab hold of any due to him keeping it shaved for his heel persona. She convulsed again as she felt his tongue and lips on her clit and one, then two of his oh so talented fingers enter her. Punk began rocking his fingers in and out of her slowly. He pulled back and placed a wet kiss against the inside of her thigh. AJ was shaking with desire now, making Punk grin like a fool. He curled his fingers inside her while tracing circles around her clit with his thumb. AJ gasped and let loose a flood of her natural moisture while bucking and writhing. It's just what Punk was waiting for as he attacked with his mouth again. He licked, sucked and nibbled everywhere his lips and tongue could reach. AJ arched up, slamming her center into his face, her whole body going rigid with the force of her orgasm. Punk slid his hands under her backside and held her to him, taking everything she offered. Just as she was coming down from that incredible high, he bit down with just enough pressure on her clit that it sent her rocketing off on a second jet fueled orgasm.

AJ screamed "Oh GOD! Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!"

She collapsed to the floor, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, trembling uncontrollable. Punk rose up to his hands and knees and slowly crawled over her, like a lion stalking its prey. Which she kind of was, she thought, since he had just so completely devoured her. He hovered over her, dark brown eyes meeting green ones. Her womb clenched and her heart swelled with what she saw there... desire, lust, possessiveness, admiration and mostly love. His eyes held so much love for her, AJ felt like she might begin to cry. It must have shown on her face because Punk suddenly looked confused.

"April... Sweetness... What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm more than okay Phil. My life... It's perfect now. I never thought it could be this good, this... Magical."

He smiled his AJ-smile again. A smile that AJ knew he only showed her and no other person. It was a smile that revealed his heart and his soul to her. As much as that smile meant to her though, she decided she wanted a different look on his face at that moment. She rolled her hips upward and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back. Her wet, swollen center smacked against his groin. She began to slide back and forth, rubbing her folds against the length of his cock. It was a good thing his Straight Edge lifestyle had taught him about self-control because he felt like without it, he would just spill himself right then and there before he could be where he really wanted to be... Buried to the hilt as deep inside AJ as he could get. He sat back, pulling AJ with, still wrapped around him. His hand went to her hips, stilling her desperate movements.

She pouted in the most seductive way. "No fair Baby. I want to tease you as much as you did me."

Punk laughed. "The difference, April my love, is that you can orgasm multiple times. I, on the other hand, am kind of limited. So if you keep doing that, and make me finish before I want to... You'll find a lump of coal in your stocking in the morning."

"Okay. Fair point," she conceded with a giggle.

She brought her lips to his and the kiss added fuel to the raging fire that was already between them. Punk's tongue demanded entry into her mouth and AJ readily granted it. Their tongues dueled and danced. Their kiss blended into a heady mixture of their night... apple cider, his essence from her earlier oral ministrations and hers from his activities. It was overwhelming for both of them. Their breathing became rapid and AJ felt tears threaten to fall. "Please, Phil. Please... I need you so bad right now. I need you inside of me. I need to feel you as deep as you can get. Make love to me."

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because... I don't want to make love to you. I want to make love with you."

"Oh," she whispered against his lips.

And with that... Punk shifted his hips slightly and entered her in one swift, powerful stroke. They both gasped. It felt so good, it felt so right, like there was nothing more right in the whole world. It felt like love. It felt like home.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. Punk's hands slipped down to grip her ass and pull her harder against him with each thrust of his hips. Soon she began to move against him all on her own, so his hands traveled up the bronze, smooth perfect skin of her back and into her hair again. He held her to him by the back of her head and she did the same as they tried to consume each other with their kiss. They continued their age old dance with each other, rocking their hips, almost as if they were trying to become one. Punk pulled away from her lips for just a moment to get a breath of air and that's when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Their reflection in the large picture window that looked out over the city was... magical. It's not like they hadn't seen themselves before as they had made a few of their own private videos... The ones after Money in the Bank and Night of Champions being his personal favorites, but this... this was different. They were reflected in the glass, with the lights of Chicago behind them and the fireplace casting a warm glow over them.

"April," he whispered, "Look. Look at us. See what we look like."

AJ turned her head ever so slightly to see what he was talking about. She lost her breath and this time the tears did begin to fall. "Oh. Phil... My God... We're..."

"Beautiful," he finished for her.

They continued to move against, onto and into each other. The pace began to quicken. AJ's hard, peaked nipples created delicious trails of friction as they rubbed against his chest. They slowly began to lose control, their movements becoming erratic. They were both approaching their ultimate release. The walls of her core began to spasm and grip his shaft tighter and tighter. His cock began to throb even more as he prepared to release himself into her. He angled his thrust ever so slightly and hit her g-spot just right. AJ went off like a bomb. She coated his groin with the evidence of the intensity of her orgasm. Punk was right behind her, finally exploding himself filling her womb with several powerful spurts.

They collapsed backwards onto the floor, breathing heavily, Punk still buried deep inside of AJ's body. She raised her head and looked down on his face. His eyes were closed and he had the most beautiful smile there. She lowered her face to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck as he asked, "You ready for bed?"

"Mmmmmhmmmmm," she purred.

He laughed again. "Someone sounds satisfied."

"Mmmmmhmmmmm."

"My girl."

Punk stood, bringing her with him. He bent and scooped her under her knees, wanting to carry her bridal style. AJ tried to stop him, saying "Phil, no. Your knee Baby."

"It's okay. Feels better. Trust me."

"Okay."

He carried her down the hall to their bed. Setting her on the edge, he pulled back the warm blankets and AJ climbed in. Punk immediately followed on his side of the bed. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, snuggling deep into the covers. AJ let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" Punk asked.

"Tired and numb, but in a very good way."

They both smiled and moved in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you so much, Phil."

"I love you more than I thought I could ever love another person, April."

"Merry Christmas, Baby."

"Merry Crimmus, Sweetness."

He pulled her closer than before and began to drift off to sleep. AJ smiled as she too began to fall asleep thinking "He's such a cuddler."

.


	2. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Once again I have to thank a group of great ladies for loads of encouragement, XxPunkleexX, Kelzo85 and Red Foxy. Once again, I present mindless fluff with a heavy dash of smut. This story is set on New Year's Eve 2012. Warning... Very mild spoilers for the 12/31 RAW. **

December 31st represented lots of things to people. To CM Punk it was, like so many others, nearly the end of one year and the beginning of another. It also represented three very important numbers.

407 - The number of days he had been the WWE Champion.

232 – The number of days it had been since Creative put him and AJ in a story together.

182 - That was the number of days Phil Brooks had been head over heels, forever-that's-whole-point, in love with April Mendez.

July 3rd... 182 days ago on Smackdown, AJ had given Punk a kiss that knocked his socks off and confused the hell out of had given Phil a kiss that knocked his socks off as well, but also captured his heart completely because he knew she was telling him without words how much she loved him and in that moment, in front of millions of people, Phil knew that April had his heart forever.

Even now he didn't know how it happened... it just had. In May,Creative had put them in a story together. They had known each other since her days on NXT season three and her time in FCW. They always got along very easily had a lot of fun when they hung out. When Punk looked back on it now, he supposed he always loved her in some fashion. But it was THAT kiss... it changed everything for them.

But now Punk was thinking about another kiss... the one he wanted to share with AJ tonight at the stroke of midnight as 2012 became 2013. He wanted it to be perfect. But how, he wondered, do you make a perfect kiss? Shaking his head, histhoughts then drifted to the events of the past couple of days.

After spending Christmas in Chicago, the couple decided to spend the short New Year's break at her apartment in had finished the house shows in Detroit and had a RAW taping in Washington. AJ hated the last segment she was in. Even though the crap that was dumped on her and Dolph was fake, it was still disgusting. The only redeeming quality to the segment was the clean-up. As AJ made her way backstage, she just knew Punk would be waiting. She found him sitting on a crate near the gorilla.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." She gritted out.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said while doing his best not to laugh.

He followed her into their private locker room... he really loved that, "their private locker room," and watched while she stripped of the little, formerly white, dress she had worn in her "ZiggLee" segment and headed into the shower. "Zigglee," Punk thought to himself, "What a stupid fucking name. AJPunk or Punklee is much better." As each day passed by, he hated that storyline more and more. What was worse was that Vince and Creative were now talking about extending it past the Rumble and changing the plans to make him and AJ an onscreen couple. Normally he didn't let storylines bother him too much but this one was beginning to annoy the piss out of him. Before he could let his thoughts get too insanely jealous, he heard music blasting from AJ's iPod. It was a song called For Your Entertainmentthat she loved.

"Baby," AJ called to him, "I forgot my squishy-puff. Could you bring it to me? Oh... and lose your clothes while you're at it."

Punk... and other parts of Punk snapped to attention at that command. Holy Jebus was she hot when she ordered him around he thought. Quickly searching for the over-sized squishy-puff in her bag and trying to discard his clothes at the same time, Punk thought he might blow out his knee again; he had been rushing so fast to join her. When he finally rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Time slowed down and he was seeing everything in glorious slo-motion. AJ was rinsing the last of the mess from her body. Her back was to him as she ran her fingers through her long, wet hair. He stared as the water cascaded down her back and over her magnificent rear end. He watched the water run over the curves and between those perfect cheeks. "Yup," he thought to himself, "I'm so totally an ass man. I'm a slave to her ass. And someday..." That's as far as the thought got when AJ turned around and smiled at him. It was a wicked, devilish smile. His shaft was standing at a fucking 90 degree angle.

"Hey, there stud. You wanna put that that big thing to good use?" AJ purred.

Still stunned, he stammered "Wha... what?"

"My squishy puff, silly. Do you want to help me wash?"

"Oh the things you can do with a squishy- puff," Punk mused. "That was the BEST shower. When we..."

"Hey Baby. Can you give me a hand?"

AJ's voice called from the kitchen of her apartment, breaking Punk's daydream about that shower. Getting up, he limped into her kitchen, images of their shower still affecting him. She was standing at the counter fixing some snacks and icing down some sparkling white grape juice for their New Year's toast. Even dressed in a simple blue tank top and a pair of his boxers, she was the single most beautiful woman he'd ever known. Seeing him limping, AJ immediately became worried. "Phil? Are you okay? Why are you limping? Is it your knee?"

"No. It's not my knee," he grinned wolfishly with his tongue trapped between his teeth.

And BOOM. Just like that... with that look, that grin, his tongue being worked between his teeth, knowing what he meant... heat and moisture flooded her core. She had to clench her thighs together as she focused on watching him lick his lips.

"Phil..."

"April. I want you. Now. Bring the bottle."

They stumbled through her bedroom door, the bottle of sparkling grape juice hanging from her hand. Their lips were fused together; their tongues were dueling for dominance. He backed her up to their bed and they tumbled on to it when the back of her knees hit the side. Punk plucked the bottle from her fingers and set it on the nightstand. He reached for the boxers she was wearing and yanked them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder. AJ sat up and grabbed the waistband of his basketball shorts, pulling desperately to free him and have him naked before her. She was frantic to see him, touch him, and taste him. She took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the swollen head, relishing the taste. Punk threw his head back and moaned. AJ released him with a pop and wrapped her tiny hands around his length. Using her saliva as lubricant, she began to stroke and pump him hard and fast. Punk hissed in pure pleasure. Releasing him, she yanked her top off, and scooted back on the bed, beckoning him to join her. It was an invitation he gladly accepted. He crawled over her and captured her lips. She held his face as she kissed him with her whole heart. "I love you, so much, Phil," she breathed.

"Not as much... as I love... you," he responded.

"I love you more."

"No... I love you more."

"You."

"You."

The light tone suddenly turned sensual again as Punk licked his lips. AJ's breathing quickened as Punk began a slow descent down her body. He kissed her neck and collar bone. He pressed open-mouthed wet kisses over her heart. AJ opened her legs wider as Punk settled between them, his throbbing cock rubbing just between her moist lips. The friction was driving them both insane with lust. He took one of her hard, dark peaks in his mouth and nibbled and licked and sucked. He moved to the other one, kissing and licking a trail to it. AJ held her breath as she heard Punk begin to whisper. "I don't believe in God, but I do believe in a goddess. I worship her with all my heart, all my body, all my soul." He moved lower to her stomach, brushing his lips along the flat planes. "I will serve my goddess faithfully. I will protect her and honor her." Punk moved even further down until he was face to face with her open, weeping kissed along her thigh and over to her lips. He stopped and took a deep breath, taking in her intoxicating, feminine scent. "April, my goddess... I give you my heart and soul for all eternity. I give you my body to do with as you wish." He took her swollen nub into his mouth, sucking gently and then roughly on it. He slid two of his fingers into her, moving them in and out. AJ's hips had a mind of their own. They moved in rhythm with his fingers and lips. She began to quiver and clench. Her breathing was rapid and shaky. His words and mouth did her orgasm hit with enough force to throw her off the bed if Punk's strong hands hadn't anchored her hips down. Punk placed a slow, open-mouthed kiss right against her clit and keeping his mouth there asked "Does my goddess approve?"

The vibrations almost launched AJ into a second orgasm. She raised her head to take in the sight of him smiling up her body, the evidence of her orgasm dripping from his lips and chin like a vampire after feeding. Words failed her and she could only nod her head yes. Punk slid up her body, their hot skin never losing contact. As he settled between her open thighs, AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. She kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. "I need you Baby. I need you inside me now.

"Your wish is my command my goddess," he rasped. He raised her petite body from the bed and flipped her over, pulling her to her hands and knees. In one swift motion he entered her from behind, piercing her core as deeply as possible. She gasped. He pulled himself out almost to the tip and slid all the way back in. Over and over, he set up a steady rhythm, never slowing his pace. AJ clawed at the bed sheets. She whimpered and gasped. "Phil... Baby... so good, feels... so goooooood."

Punk leaned forward, covering her back with his chest. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder and neck. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand gently wrapped around the front of her neck. He raised her up to her knees so her legs were spread and straddled his powerful thighs. His cock was still buried as deep in her core as he could get. AJ began to ride him, her back pressed to his front. Punk's left hand had slid up to her breasts where he was squeezing one then the other, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. His right hand slid down from her throat to the junction of her thighs. His fingers skimmed through the small triangle of silky soft hair left after her bikini wax. His fingers found her bundle of nerves and began to stroke and message it. They found a perfect rhythm against each other. AJ would push down onto him as Punk pushed up into her. On and on they went, pushing each other to their limits. They were both getting close and they knew it. AJ turned her head to capture Punk's lips in another searing kiss. She was panting and whimpering against his mouth, "I love... you. I love you. I love you."

Their kiss went deeper. And somewhere in their haze, they heard fireworks going off. Glancing at the bedside clock, Punk saw it was midnight. New Year's Day and he was sharing a kiss with his soul mate. It wasn't the kiss he tried to plan... it was so much better. "I love you Sweetness."

They broke... their orgasms crashed over them like a tidal wave. He poured himself into her over and over as her muscles contracted repeatedly. They collapsed to the bed. Neither said a word as AJ turned over to face him and gazed up into those green eyes she loved so much. Their hands began to trace gentle paths across their bodies. As always when she caressed him, she lovingly traced out the letters of his Straight Edge tattoo. She kissed his chest and whispered "Looks like we missed out on toasting the New Year."

"Maybe," he replied, "But I think how we rang it in was so much better."

She giggled, "True."

"But... we can toast now. The sparkly stuff is still here and it's still pretty cold."

"I forgot to bring glasses Baby. I'll run go get some."

"Not necessary. I have a better way."

Punk popped the top and began to drizzle the sweet liquid over AJ's breasts. Her nipples immediately hardened again from the cold, sparkling fluid.

"PHIL! Oh my God it's cold! Stop," she laughed.

He laughed as well and swooped down to capture her nipple in his mouth again. He licked all the sweet, sparkling nectar from her chest. His face broke out in that infamous devilish grin as he handed her the bottle. "Your turn," he said waggling his eyebrows.

Laughing again, she dripped the cold liquid all over his chest and repeated his actions with her tongue. "Best toast ever," she purred. "But now I'm sticky and need a shower. Come on."

AJ pulled him from the bed their fingers intertwined. Before they got to the door, she stopped and stood on tip toe, planting a soft kiss on his mouth. "Happy New Year, Baby. And Happy Day 408."

"Happy New Year, April," he whispered against her lips, "But I'm not worried about Day 408. I'm happy it's Day 183."

She looked at him with that heart-warming, shy smile of hers. Tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear, she whispered, "You too? 183 days since I knew that I was in love with you."

"Of course Sweetness... because I've been in love with you too since that day."

They exchanged quiet smiles.

"Sooo... About that shower," he growled.

"Yes... shower. Do you think we can top the one in Washington last Saturday?" she asked.

"Probably not, but it will sure be fun trying!"

AJ squealed as Punk slapped her ass following her into the bathroom.


	3. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Hey everyone. Hope you all have had a good New Year so far. Well... I'm back with the third installment of my ****_Natural Dynamite_** **series. Sorry I took so long to update. When I decided to try my hand at writing for the first time, I was off work for the holidays. Since I've gone back, my time is a lot more limited these days. I will try my best though to get a new chapter up every seven to ten days... I'll try. I make no promises though. Anyway this chapter is titled "Wardrobe Malfunction" and it takes place the night AJ had her accident on Smackdown. As always, fair warning... It's pure smut with a bare minimum of plot. **

**Once again I have to give special thanks to an awesome group of ladies for their words of encouragement during this whole thing. SamCF, Kelzo85, RedFoxy and MyChaosTheory are the greatest support group a newbie could have. **

* * *

AJ had to admit she was kind of nervous. She wasn't scared... she was excited. What was he going to say? How was he going to react? It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Nattie's fault. It was an unintentional risk of their business.

Wardrobe malfunction.

She could only imagine what Punk would do. And then there was Nick. He had touched her while her shirt was all hiked up liked that. Punk was already stressed about their storyline and how Creative had seemingly decided to run with it longer than originally planned. AJ was sure one day her man, her real man, was just going to snap if Nick touched her in the wrong place or kissed her for what he perceived to be too long. And when he saw the video of what happened in their match...

Punk hadn't been at the arena when it happened, but based on the text she had gotten from him, he already knew about it. Fans... the AJPunkers and even the Zigglee fans... had been tweeting him the pictures that they had taken at Smackdown. She glanced down at the text on her phone again, a sinful tremor running through her stomach and down her thighs.

Meet me back at the hotel. Bring. That. Bra.

Since Punk's bus was parked near the hotel, she caught a ride back with Kaitlyn. As they walked to the front doors, Kaitlyn took her by the hand and said "April, are you okay? You've been... I don't know... jittery... ever since we left the arena." AJ glanced at her over the rim of her glasses and pulled the black hoodie with the tell-tale red **X **emblazoned on the front a bit tighter around her. "I'm fine Kait. Just a little... uh... nervous. That's all."

"Oh," her best friend replied. "Why's that."

"I... ummm... I think Punk has something planned for me when I get upstairs."

"Oh really? Do tell then."

"If you're really sure you want to know..." AJ grinned and passed Kaitlyn her phone.

"Oh. My. God. You're not nervous. You're horny!"

AJ blushed furiously as several faces, including a few they knew turned to look at them. "HEY! You know I could say the same thing about you every time you get within 100 feet of..."

"Okay! Okay! No need to blab my personal information to the entire lobby," the hybrid Diva grinned.

They both laughed as they entered the elevator. Kaitlyn got off on the third floor as AJ's destination was the fifth floor. After a quick hug good night, AJ said, "I'll see you for breakfast in the morning." Kaitlyn just smirked and replied "Somehow I think you might have trouble walking to get there!" AJ had no chance to retort as the doors slid closed and the elevator carried her to her lover. When she finally reached their room, she stood for just a few moments trying to calm herself. She refused to let him have whatever advantage he thought he had in this little game he was playing. She reached into her pocketbook to get her key card when she heard his voice and went weak in the knees.

"Stop playing around and get in here, Enchantress."

"Oh God," AJ thought to herself. "He only calls me that when he wants to play rough." She wasn't afraid though. In fact it was just the opposite. She could already feel the moisture building and soaking her black thong. Sliding her key card, she inched the door open. The room was dark except for a sliver of light coming through the blinds of the picture window. She reached for the light.

"Don't."

His voice was rough, commanding and hot as sin. AJ couldn't see Punk anywhere in the darkness, but she could feel his presence. It was close. She could always feel his presence, even when she couldn't see him. Closing the door quickly behind her, she suddenly found herself pressed against the door, his front to her back. She trembled as she felt his breath against her neck. She realized he must have just taken a shower because she could smell the body wash he used, the one she picked out for him, the Molten Brown Recharge and it was strong and fresh. His skin still felt warm from the shower as well. Punk's hands, which had been on her hips, moved around to her front and upward. He reached the zipper of her hoodie and began to lower it. He wanted her out of that thing. His hands moved up to her shoulders and slid it off of her. Punk still hadn't said a word since he told her not to turn on the light. He tossed the hoodie to the side and spun her around to face him for the first time. Reaching over he turned the light dimming switch up just a notch providing enough light so they could see each other. AJ's lips trembled as she watched Punk lick his own lips. "Take off your glasses April," he rasped. Complying, she set them on the table by the door. She followed his eyes as they traveled down then back up her body.

"This is the same shirt that you were wearing tonight." It wasn't a question. "The one that allowed the whole world and Ziggler and Langston to see what belongs to me."

Feeling brave and playful, she grazed her lips across his and breathed against them. "Don't forget Nattie and Khali and Hornswaggle."

Punk growled like an animal. Another flood of moisture made AJ clench her thighs. He ripped the tiny cut-up black shirt from her body and dropped it to the floor. She was left in a pair of skinny jeans and that black bra. Punk was dressed similarly after his shower. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, loosely buckled and nothing else. He pressed his warm chest into her holding her against the door, towering over her. She looked up at him, her entire body trembling with desire and excitement. His left hand snaked up behind her head, closing around the back of her neck in a sign of possessiveness. His right hand squeezed her left breast, sliding over until he hooked his finger in the clasp between the valley formed by the cups. Leaning in until his lips caressed her ear, he growled, "I picked this out for you. I'm the only person allowed to see you in it. Me... No one else. Not now, not ever." He claimed her mouth in a bruising almost savage kiss, one that she returned with equal fervor. Their tongues danced and dueled for dominance. With an expert flick of his finger, the clasp popped open and he removed the garment from her body. His hands moved to fully cup her perfectly sized breasts. He squeezed just hard enough to draw a whimper from her that was quickly lost in his mouth. Sliding his mouth from hers, he moved down her neck, clamping his teeth on her pulse point. He sucked hard, then soothed with his tongue. Punk absolutely loved the way her skin tasted. He loved the way AJ tasted period. From her lips to her skin to the ambrosia that flowed from her core whenever they made love, he craved it. She moaned as he moved lower, latching on to the hard, brown nipple of her right breast. He scraped her with his teeth and bit down. AJ yelped and gripped his shoulders as she tossed her head back. He then soothed the tender, sensitive peak with his tongue. Punk moved over to her left breast and gave that nipple the same treatment. He licked his way down her trim muscular stomach adding the occasional bite and nip. He yanked at the button of her jeans and pulled her zipper down with his teeth. Punk's hands journeyed back up her torso where he pinched and pulled at her nipples. She gasped and clawed at his short hair. Bringing his hands down, he slid them inside her opened pants and peeled them down her legs. She toed off her shoes and stepped out of her jeans, kicking them to the side. Punk turned his head to the right and kissed the inside of her parted thighs. AJ was breathing so rapidly she couldn't speak. Punk pressed his face into the juncture of her thighs and the damp thong. He inhaled deeply. Hooking his fingers in the sides, he yanked them down her legs and she stepped out of them. What he saw then, took his breath away. She was completely bare; the small strip of soft, silky hair was gone. Grinning wolfishly and caressing her smooth skin with his fingers he whispered, "When? When did you..."

"Late last night. After we got in and you fell asleep. I... I wanted to surprise you," she moaned. She gasped again as he leaned in and placed a full kiss on the very sensitive flesh of her core.

"You, my Enchantress, are indeed full of surprises," he intoned as he kissed his way back up her body and once again latched on to her neck. "But... back to the business at hand."

Punk spun around, dislodging his lips from AJ's neck and tossing her onto the bed. She landed on her backside, but immediately shifted to all fours facing him. Punk stalked to the bed. Taking hold of her chin and tilting her face up, he growled "I saw the picture of you with your shirt hiked up... Your finger in your mouth. That's just not right, just like it's not right when your mouth is on Ziggler. You're mine. Your mouth is mine to do as I please. I have something for you much better than your finger." AJ began to vibrate with lust as Punk finished unbuckling his belt. AJ moved her hands over his flat stomach, making sure as was her habit, to trace over the Straight Edge tattoo. Sliding her hands into the open flaps of his jeans, her breath hitched when she realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath. She pulled his fly open and yanked his jeans down his hips and legs, his already hard shaft, popping free and bouncing slightly in front of her. As he kicked his pants away, AJ had an almost feral smile on her face. They stared at each other, not saying a word, they only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Reaching out he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, tangling it in her hair. Punk slowly pulled her forward until she placed her hands on his stomach, stopping her forward momentum. Licking her lips, AJ gave Punk her patented crazy-chick smile, "Say it baby. Tell me what you want."

"You. Your mouth. On my cock. Suck it. Now." Punk ground out.

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred. He pulled her forward again and she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and stroked it a few times. Punk tightened his grip in her hair as she swirled her tongue around the head. She took him deeper as he pulled her even further onto him. AJ slid her hands around his waist to grip his ass as they set-up a steady rhythm together. Her head bobbed back and forth, her mouth creating the most erotic pace. Punk began moving his hips faster and faster and AJ surrendered to his control completly. She sucked harder and swirled her tongue around the tip. Punk's breathing became erratic. She pulled herself closer to his groin, deep-throating him and holding him there for several seconds. She pulled back slowly, savoring his taste, making her mouth water even more. The friction and sensation was becoming more than Punk could bear. "April... sweetheart... oh... God! I'm gonna... uhh... uhh..."

She released him with a wet pop and squeezed the base of his shaft. "Come on Baby. Cum for me."

She attacked his cock again, sucking hard and fast. Punk let go and came hard, pumping several warm spurts down her throat. "APRIL!" he shouted.

AJ released him from her mouth after giving him one final swirl around the head and licking her lips again. "You were so right Baby. That was much better than my finger." Punk took one step and stumbled forward catching himself on the edge of their bed. "I'm supposed to be in control of this. How the fuck did she get it?" he thought to himself.

AJ shifted backwards on the bed and laid back. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him through lust clouded eyes that had turned the color of dark chocolate. She pulled her knees up, placing the soles of her feet on the bed and parted her legs in wanton invitation. She was offering herself to him completely. He could smell her and the scent made him high. He could see her folds glistening with her moisture even in the dim light of their room. Punk placed one knee on the bed, ready to make his move. AJ's eyes gleamed as she said, "Come and get it Baby."

Punk pounced with every intention of devouring her. And devour her he did. He dove head first between her muscular legs. His tongue licked over her now smooth, hairless flesh. She shuddered. He loved this. He loved consuming her, drinking her down. He loved feeling her clench around his tongue. He used his thumbs to open her wider so he could take all she offered. It was AJ's turn to gasp and breathe rapidly. He nudged her oh so sensitive clit with his nose making her squirm even more. He began to spell something out with his tongue against her flesh and bundle of nerves. At first she couldn't make it out because she was very, very distracted. But through the haze she slowly began to realize what his magical tongue was spelling.

_B.E.S.T.I.N.T.H.E.W.O.R.L.D._

She couldn't help but laugh. He really was an arrogant bastard, but he was her arrogant bastard. And at that moment, she could not disagree with him. It was also at that moment AJ began to lose control. Punk had other ideas though. He wasn't about to give her a release just yet. He shifted so that her knees were draped across his shoulders and rose up to his knees bringing her with him. Her shoulders were flush with the mattress while the rest of her body was suspended in the air between the bed and his mouth. Punk's hands held on to her ass while he consumed her like a starving man. His tongue delved deep into her core, deeper than he'd had ever gone before. She was on fire. He felt like he'd be burned alive if it wasn't for her own moisture keeping the flames at bay. His lips and teeth closed over her clit and she felt, rather than heard, him say, "MINE!" That was it. Her world exploded into a thousand shards of incandescent light. It was blinding and burning and beautiful. She was shaking and twisting. She clamped her legs around his head. Punk thought she just might take his head off. He lowered her to the bed. They were both covered in sweat by this time and it made sliding up her body so much fun. Their hard nipples scraped each other's chests. Punk finally collapsed on top of AJ. She folded her arms and legs around him. They simply stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Punk skimmed his hands across every inch of her body as she returned the favor. No matter how many times they explored each other (and it was ALOT) they never tired of this. They kissed. It started out soft and gentle, but soon became more heated, more demanding. Punk was already hard again and AJ felt him pressing against her core. She was coating his length with her desire and he wasn't even inside her yet. He shifted slightly to position himself at the entrance to her body.

"Soooo. Are we going to make love now?" AJ whispered as her eyes drifted shut.

Punk smiled and kissed her again. He rubbed his nose against hers. "No. Now we fuck!"

Her eyes flew open as he slammed himself into her hard and fast and deep. Her breath caught in her throat. Punk set up a fast bruising pace. His hands traveled down her sides, griping her hips and sliding around to her backside where he gripped her tighter. It seemed neither of them could catch their breath he was pounding into her so hard and so fast. He was claiming her, marking her. It seemed almost primal. She was his mate and he was letting everyone know it. He was sucking hard on her neck and she just knew her thighs would probably have a little bruising, but oh was it so worth it. He was determined to brand her. His caveman side was taking over and it secretly thrilled her. Not to be outdone, she began to leave scratch marks own his back, marking him in return.

"You're mine! You belong to me. No one else. Not now, not ever," he growled into her neck.

"Yes. You. Only you! But you're mine as well. Forever mine!"

They knew it was only a matter of seconds now. Their releases were fast approaching. Punk slid one hand between them to caress and pinch her clit. That was all it took. She arched off the bed, lifting his 220 pound frame as her walls clamped down on his shaft. She squeezed him and saw all stars of creation again with the intensity of her orgasm. He joined her, pouring his life giving warmth into her in several powerful bursts again. He rolled them over, taking her with him, so she was draped over his body with him still inside her.

"I love you Sweetness. I love you so much it scares me," he whispered against her ear.

AJ looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I know the feeling. I love you too."

After several minutes of lying there, feeling their hearts get in synch with each other, he turned them again, slipping from her body. She released a tiny whimper at the loss of him. He pulled her against him, her back to his chest again. Punk pulled his knees up, which forced her knees to the same position. He was wrapping himself round her, protecting her, protecting his love, his life, his mate.

He reached over her and pulled the comforter over them. He buried his face in her hair, taking in the scent that he knew so well. AJ had already fallen into a peaceful slumber and Punk knew he wasn't far from joining her. His thoughts drifted to the small package he was keeping hidden in his bag. He so desperately wanted to ask her, to make it official. His last thoughts as he finally drifted off to sleep were "I love you so much April. Please say yes."

* * *

**Special shout out to everyone over at the Punk's Locker a room message board and my fellow AJPunkers on Twitter. These are tough days for AJPunk shippers because WWE is determined to give us nothing and shove a far inferior couple down our throats, but I think we're all keeping each other at least a little sane and not letting AJPunk slip quietly away. **


	4. Chocolate Covered Treats

**Hey there... I'm back. Sorry for the length between updates. Real life has been pretty successful in kicking my ass lately. LOL. **

**As usual, I have to thank all great writers over at Punk's Locker Room for their constant care of my fragile ego...**

**Special thanks, as always go to my Twitter pals, SamCF and Kelzo85. They always help keep my AJPunk feelings going and are also great at mocking AJDZ with me. You ladies rock. **

**Special thanks to a special friend named Cindi that puts up with my pathetic shipper ass and is always willing to listen to me go on and on even though she doesn't watch WWE or ship AJPunk. **

* * *

**_Chicago, IL – O'Hare International Airport 12:10 AM_**

CM Punk was nervous and he didn't get nervous. It was going to be a very special few days. Now, being the king of romance, romantic activities were nothing new for him. Make no mistake about it though; what he had planned was no ordinary romantic gesture. He had everything mapped out for what he hoped would be one of the most memorable days of his love's life. AJ couldn't join him in his Chicago home after RAW as she had some media commitments with Ziggler she had to honor, but was flying in right now. Her flight was expected to land in about 10 minutes and Punk was there to escort her home in style. They were going to spend two days together in Chicago before flying out for Saturday and Sunday's house shows. Punk wanted those days to be a romantic, erotic and mind-blowing experience. He'd started his teasing before she even arrived in Chicago as he thought back to the day's events.

**_Earlier the previous day_**

AJ's day was full of radio interviews and personal appearances. He started his seduction by leaving her a series of voice-mails he knew she'd be unable to respond to right away.

AJ's first radio interview started at 12:00 PM and was scheduled to last an hour.

_12:00 PM- *Hey sweetness, it's me. What are you wearing right now?*_

_12:15 PM– *I hope it's that black G-string. You know, the one I love to remove with my teeth.*_

_12:33 PM - *I'm hard just thinking about you wearing that G-string right now.*_

_12:48 PM - *I love the way it smells just like you. Makes me want to carry it with me all the time.*_

At exactly 1:05 his phone rang. It was AJ. "God Phil! What are you trying to do to me?" she whisper-shouted. Punk chuckled. "What are you talking about sweetheart?"

"Punk... Don't play with me!" AJ hissed.

"But sweetheart," he murmured. "I want to play with you... every single part of you."

AJ's cheeks were flaming red as she glanced over at Ziggler next to her in the backset of the SUV that was taking them to their next radio interview. He gave her a knowing smirk. "Stop it!" she mouthed at him. "Hey sweetheart, you still there?" Punk asked in that sexy smooth voice that made her weak in the knees and wet. "Yes," she giggled.

"You still haven't told me what you're wearing," he laughed. "Your face is red isn't it? I can hear Ziggler laughing."

"Oh... you! I'll get you for this."

"I'm counting on it." CLICK. He hit the "END" button.

AJ's next radio interview was scheduled for 2:30 that afternoon and like clockwork, Punk was back at it.

_2:37 PM - *So I'm still hard. Need some relief. Think I'll watch one of our videos. Money in the Bank was a great one.*_

_2:52 PM - *"Oh god sweetheart. Look at how flexible you really are!"*_

_3:14 PM – VIDEO TEXT-_

When AJ's interview was over, she was both hesitant and excited to check her phone. She just knew Punk had been a very bad boy again. As she and Ziggler rode down the highway to a meet and greet and autograph signing they were scheduled for at 5:00, AJ finally got the courage to listen to his voicemails.

Ziggler eyed her as she shrank into her seat trying to escape his amused stare. Without thinking, she opened the video text, not realizing Ziggler had leaned a little closer to her, his curiosity peaked. Sounds of moans and cries spilled from her phone... "Oh! Phil! That's... sooooo good! You're so big! Harder baby! Harder!" AJ shrieked as she fumbled with her phone and she dropped it in her desperate haste to close the video. The sounds of Punk growling and her howling had Ziggler rolling with laughter.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed... not quite sure if she was shouting at Ziggler or her phone.

* * *

As mortified as AJ was to be around Ziggler the rest of the evening, she had to admit her curiosity about the video had the best of her on her flight to Chicago. Making sure her ear buds were firmly in place and no one around her could see her phone, she opened the video back up. She could hear the same sounds as earlier and saw the camera focus in on Punk's huge TV screen. He was clearly watching the video they had made of themselves making love after Money in the Bank last year. AJ watched as she rolled them over and began to ride Punk slow and taking him deep. She leaned forward in the video and her hair curtained his face. She thought back to their tongues dueling in that moment and how his mouth had tasted like her. AJ began to clench her legs sitting in her seat thinking about how it really was hot watching them together. Punk's camera phone POV began to shift and she gasped as she felt a flood of moisture between her legs. She squirmed in her seat because Punk was... he was... stroking himself while watching the video. AJ quietly whimpered as she heard Punk say "This... is ... all... for you!" And... the video ended! She couldn't believe it! The bastard ended it right before he... She laughed... just a little bit wickedly... to herself as she quietly vowed that he would pay.

* * *

"Punky Bear!" AJ cried as she threw herself into his open arms and covered his face in kisses. Punk wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding her tight. He buried his face in the long dark hair covering her neck and inhaled deeply. God he'd missed her. Being away from her for even a day had become a torment that was almost too much to bear. He moved across her face with his lips, kissing her cheek and over to her warm lips that tasted like sweet cherries. They stood kissing for what seemed like hours, but in reality was just a few minutes. Other people in the airport, some arriving, some departing, were swirling around them, but they took no notice. "I missed you so much," Punk whispered in AJ's ear. She pulled back to look up into those mossy green eyes that owned her, that told her all about the true depth of his feelings for her on the very rare occasions when he didn't verbalize them. She gave him her "Phil" smile. "I missed you too baby." She giggled as he reached up and pushed her glasses back up her perfect little nose. "Are you ready to get out of here and go home?" Punk asked. "So unbelievably ready. You have no idea how ready!" she laughed.

"Oh? Something got you excited then?" Punk questioned while raising his eyebrows in a most wicked way.

AJ pressed herself fully against the hard, lean muscles of his body. She slid her hand between their heated bodies and raked her nails over his jean clad groin, then sliding it down further until she fully cupped him right there in the airport. "You bet your fine ass something got me excited and raring to go," she purred. Punk's eyes widened and he actually gulped. It turned him on so fucking much how bold she had gotten in the months they had been together. Punk wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. A small group of people had stopped to watch the couple's affectionate display. Some of them were obviously fans and had recognized them. The occasional "Punk" and AJ" could be heard from the crowd. Kissing her one last time... and frankly not caring that they had been recognized, Punk whispered "Come on sweetheart, let's go home." Turning to the luggage carousel he bumped into two young women from the crowd, accidently knocking them to the floor. AJ rushed over as Punk helped both young women to their feet. "Excuse me ladies, I'm so sorry!" he said. "Are you okay?" AJ was helping to gather their belongings that had spilled on the floor.

"Umm... yeah. I think. Nothing seems to be broken," replied the young woman with the red and purple hair.

"Wow," AJ replied, smiling and handing her bag to her. "I love your accent. Irish?"

"Northern Irish actually," she smiled back.

"So... since I just about knocked you ladies out, is there anything I can do for you?" Punk asked with a warm grin.

"Well... if it wouldn't be too much trouble... maybe a couple pictures with you two?" the copper haired young woman asked. "We're both huge fans."

Punk laughed. "Sure thing." AJ took one of their cameras and snapped a picture as Punk stood between the ladies, towering over them, but with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. AJ then took her place between them giving her trademark double thumbs-up as Punk took the picture. Finally, a passing older man took a picture of the four of the together. After saying goodbye to the two young ladies, Punk and AJ returned to the previous task. He gathered AJ's bags and the couple exited holding hands. Meanwhile the two friends were having an animated conversation. "Did you get it? Did you get the picture of them kissing?" one said with a voice full of excitement. Her friend Kelly laughed. "Yes. After I got over my fan girl moment I got several pictures! How about you Sam? Did you get the video?" It was Sam's turn to laugh. "Hell yes, I got it Kelly. Now the question is... what do we do with this stuff?"

* * *

Punk pulled into the private garage of his Chicago townhouse, glad to be home. AJ had lightly dozed off on the long ride from the airport. On one hand, he hated to wake her... on the other... he couldn't wait to get her inside and have his way with her. He gently moved her hair from the side of her neck and pressed a soft kiss there. "Wake up sweetheart. We're here."

"Mmmmm. That feels so good. Are we home baby?" AJ said with a sweet, sleepy voice. Kissing her again he replied, "Yup. We're here. You open the door and I'll get your bags."

AJ made her way to the door, fishing through her bag to get her keys to the house. Opening the door up and stepping inside, she took a deep breath. "Home" she sighed to herself. She took off her jacket, tossing it onto the couch and smiled as she felt Punk's arms wrap around her waist from behind and felt his face nuzzle into the back of her neck.

"I love you April," he whispered into her hair. Tilting her head to give him better access to her neck, she responded in kind, "I love you Phil. And I'm so glad to be home."

"I love that you consider this home," he said kissing her neck. Turning in his embrace, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Mmmmmm," she moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his too-short hair and deepening her kiss, only breaking it to whisper to him, "I want you. Take me to bed, baby."

Only too willing to follow his goddess' command, his jacket joined hers and he slipped his hands down below her waist, cupping her perfect rear and lifting. AJ quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck as Punk made his way to and up the stairs to their bedroom. Not a word was said as Punk carried her down the hall, but just as they reached the bedroom door, AJ pulled back to look at Punk and smiled. "What... is that wonderful smell?" she said. Punk grinned and kissed the end of her nose, whispering "You'll see Sweetness."

Pushing the door open with his foot, he backed into the room so he could see AJ's face when she first saw his surprise. Her eyes widened and the most radiant smile broke out over her beautiful face. Releasing her legs from around his waist, she began hopping up and down! "A chocolate fountain! That's a chocolate fountain! I love chocolate fountains!" AJ was brimming with the bubbly laughter that always warmed Punk's (in his opinion) hardened heart. "So," she giggled, "what are you going to eat with all that chocolate?"

"You," Punk growled.

"Wha... What?" AJ squeaked.

"You heard me. I'm going to eat some hot chocolate covered April tonight. I'm going to cover you in that chocolate and lick every drop of your sweet skin." Punk rumbled. It was then she noticed there were no sheets on their bed... it was covered with a plastic slip cover. AJ's breathing rapidly increased and she lowered her gaze to him. Lust filled her eyes. "Do I get the same treat? Do I get to enjoy some chocolate covered Punk?"

"Fuck yeah sweetheart. Chocolate... whipped cream... caramel... we've got it all. Whatever you want to do to me." Punk smiled wickedly. "Take off your clothes. I want you naked. Now."

AJ's eyes darkened and she purred "You too baby. Fair is only fair after all."

"Okay then... Strip me. Come on over here and strip me."

They both smiled at the private joke that had developed between them ever since his famous "Strip Me" promo that had melted Twitter down. After Punk had gone back to his dressing room that night, AJ had locked them in and announced that SHE was the only person that could strip him. It was a habit she engaged in often.

She made her way to him...slowly with graceful almost feline like movements. He stood stock still, waiting for her to claim him. AJ placed her hands on his shirt covered stomach and moved them slowly up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck. She pulled his head down for a kiss. His lips opened for hers and she poured all her love into him. Their mouths fused together, and then broke apart, slowly and sensuously. As the kiss continued, AJ lowered her hands from Punk's neck, trailing them down his sides. She moved them under the bottom of his simple white tee shirt, sliding them up the warm, soft skin of his stomach. It never failed to amaze her how his skin always felt so soft, yet the muscles underneath felt so hard and strong. No one else she had ever touched felt like Punk... like perfection... like someone that had been made for her and her only. He raised his arms and she pulled the shirt over his head. Leaning in, she kissed his chest right over his heart. Wrapping her arms around his waist again, she pulled him close and pressed her ear to the spot she'd just kissed, wanting to hear and feel his strong, steady heartbeat. Sometimes AJ felt like she didn't know what she would do if she could never hear that comforting sound again. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep after a long day or a passionate night of love-making. It told her whenever she was scared or unsure or worried that everything was going to be okay... because she had him, because they had each other. Instinctively Punk knew what she was thinking... he always seemed to know. "It's okay Sweetness... I'm not going anywhere." He heard her sniffle a little. God, how he loved her. Wanting to lighten the mood again, he said "You couldn't chase me away with a stick now. You could sic Kane on me... and you know he would because Glenn adores you... he could choke-slam me through the ring and I'd still come crawling back to you. I'm yours. You're stuck with me darlin." He smiled when he heard her giggle. Mission accomplished.

"Where were we?" she whispered.

"I believe you were stripping me so you could have your wanton way with me," he replied with a smirk.

Her little hands trailed down his chest to his belt. She unbuckled it and slowly pulled it, loop by loop, until it came off. She dropped it on the floor and moved her hands back to the fly of his jeans, popping the buttons loose. Punk toed off his red sneakers, kicking them to the side. Slipping her hands inside, she slid his jeans off by running her hands down his strong, powerful thighs. Slowly dropping to her knees as she lowered his pants, she caressed his legs from his knees to his calves. Punk stepped out of the pants and AJ tossed them aside. She smoothed her hands back up his thighs, settling over the bulge in the front of his boxers. Even after all these months and the countless passionate hours they'd shared, it still amazed her that she... April Jeanette Mendez... could have that effect on him, whether it be CM Punk or Phil Brooks. "Turn around," she whispered looking up at him through a curtain of her long silky hair. Grinning, he did as she asked. He felt her warm hands move over his lower back and hips. She continued rubbing his back and hips in a slow circular motion. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, AJ pulled them down inch by inch until his ass was fully exposed to her view. She grabbed a handful of butt cheek in each hand and gave him a hard pinch.

"Ow!"

"Mine! All mine!" AJ giggled.

"That hurt you know!" he laughed in return.

"You want me to kiss it and make it better, baby?"

Punk froze. He had to admit the idea sorely tempted him. But he also knew the first time he mentioned that she had kissed his ass; she would just as quickly kick his ass. Turning, he pulled her up and flush against him. "As tempting as that is, I'd much rather have you naked and covered in all that chocolate. So... off with the clothes. Now please."

AJ maneuvered him to sit on the edge of their bed. He reached for her, but she slapped his hands away and shook her head. "Just watch," she said while trailing a fingertip over his lips, down his neck and over the center of his chest. Picking up a remote from the dresser top, she pressed play and the iPod attached to the music system came to life. The sounds of "Freak Me" by Silk started filling the room.

"Nice," AJ smiled. "I see you thought of everything."

"Well... I aim to please."

She began to sway back and forth to the sounds of the music. Trailing her hands from her neck, they travelled over her breasts and down her sides. She turned her back to him and moved her hips in a slow circular motion, rotating her ass round and round, mesmerizing him. Her hands came back up and crossed in front of her. She pulled her shirt up so slowly, deliberately teasing Punk. The sun-kissed, golden bronze skin of her back was revealed to his eyes inch by inch, only interrupted by the tiny, lacy red bra she was wearing... one of the gifts she had gotten for him for Valentine's Day. He watched, eyes glued to her every movement as she pulled the shirt up over her head. Her long dark tresses cascaded down her back in slow motion. She turned to face him, hips swaying in time to the beat of the music. Her hands moved up to cup her breasts. She squeezed and tugged just a bit on her own nipples through the lacey material, making Punk groan. AJ danced her way seductively over to stand in front of him. Putting her hands on his shoulders, her hips swayed back and forth. He felt hypnotized by her presence and movements. Leaning down, she nuzzled and kissed the side of his neck. Tracing the shell of his ear, she whispered, "Finish it Baby. Finish undressing me?" Punk didn't need to be asked twice. He snapped open the button on her jeans and lowered the zipper. He slid her jeans down over her perfect thighs... thighs he loved being cradled between and held on to by. It was her turn to step out as she had discarded her shoes when they first entered their bedroom. He couldn't help the cat-that-ate-the-canary grin his mouth broke into as he gazed at her. He'd been right... she was wearing that black G-string. He had to admit that she looked sexy as fuck whenever she wore any combination of red and black. He leaned forward and rubbed his face against her flat belly. His hands came up to still her hips. She giggled again as his scruffy beard tickled her toned tummy. She felt his hands move from her hips to her back as he caressed her. He often did this... running his hands over her skin, like he was memorizing every inch of her. It didn't matter if they were making love or not, he would always do it. It happened while cuddling or just lying in bed on his bus watching TV. He had to touch her, skin on skin contact in some way. AJ heard him whisper "I love you" against her skin. She tilted his chin up with her finger and kissed him, repeating those same words back to him, "I love you."

AJ slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. He reached out to pop open the front clasp on her bra with an expert flick of his wrist. It fell off her and to the floor, finally freeing her breasts and aching nipples. Reaching out she took his already hard length in her left hand and slowly began to stroke him. The pre-cum leaking from the tip was adding to the ease of the stroking and acting as a lubricant. Punk moaned and his hips arched forward with a mind of their own. She released him and he grunted his disapproval, but watched with lust as her tongue darted out between her sweet lips to lick and lap the pre-cum that had coated her fingers. "Mmmm... soooo good," she moaned. AJ lowered her head, taking him fully in her mouth this time. She bobbed up and down on his erection, tongue licking the underside and circling around his throbbing tip. Reaching out, Punk wrapped his right hand in her hair, holding on for his sanity. Her cheeks were hollowing with the force of her suction as she moved up and down his length. Dragging her lips up in one long torturous suck along his shaft, she scraped him with her teeth causing him to release a strangled gasp. She smiled at him and said "Damn Phil, you taste so good. Only one thing could make it better... Chocolate!" Rising to her feet she shimmied out of her itty-bitty thong and tossed it to him. "Didn't you say you wanted this?"

Making her way to the table the chocolate fountain was set up on, she surveyed everything on the table. Taking a spoon, she filled a bowl with the warm liquid chocolate. She walked back to the bed with it held carefully between her hands. Standing between his parted legs, she dipped her finger in the chocolate and coated his lips with it. AJ brought her lips to his, kissing him fully and spreading the chocolate between their mouths. He licked it from her lips as she licked it from his. Dipping her fingers into the bowl again, she started to bring them back to his lips, but he caught her hand in one of his. A small drop of chocolate falling to land perfectly on the tip of his erection. It jumped and AJ let out a small giggle. Punk brought her hand to his mouth and one by one licked each of her fingers. Rolling his tongue around them, he sucked each of them into his mouth. Her breathing increased again as she imagined his lips and tongue sucking and laving on another part of her body while causing a fresh rush of moisture to her core. As Punk continued to suck on and lick her finger, he wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs, pulling her even closer. Looking up at her flushed chest and cheeks, he whispered, "Open your legs honey." Doing as he commanded, he cupped her and slowly parted her wet folds with one, then two of his fingers. He stroked in and out of her with his fingers as she coated them with her desire. AJ grabbed onto his shoulders to keep from falling. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked one, then pulled it into his mouth to suck on it. "I swear," he moaned, "You're sweeter than the chocolate."

She whimpered as he dipped his other fingers into the bowl of warm, melted chocolate and mixed her essence with it. Bringing it back to his mouth, he sucked the concoction off and let out a little gasp of his own. "But together... Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm. Heaven. Pure Heaven."

She darted back to the fountain in order to get a fresh bowl of chocolate as well as a bottle of warm caramel sauce and a can of Redi-Whip. Carefully setting them on the side of the bed, she placed her knee between his parted thighs and gently pushed him onto his back. AJ dipped her finger in the chocolate again and using it like a pen, traced over the Straight Edge tattoo in chocolate. He watched enraptured as she used her tongue to lick the chocolate tattoo from his stomach. She kissed up his chest, only stopping to swirl her tongue around his nipples. Taking the bowl, she poured a ring of chocolaty goodness around his neck like a necklace. Lowering herself to lie chest to chest with him, her tongue darted out in small licks and nips as she cleaned the sweet treat from his neck and shoulders. Punk never thought of himself as ticklish until that moment. He couldn't stop the laughter from pouring out. But that came to a screeching halt as her chocolate covered hand wrapped around his shaft and began stroking up and down as she continued to kiss his neck and shoulders, eventually moving down to his chest again. Punk's hips started moving up and down in concert with her hand on his cock. The warm chocolate felt amazing as a lubricant. He knew if he didn't stop her, he was going to be finished way too soon. Grabbing her hips, he flipped them and reversed their positions. Now it was his turn to have some chocolate coated fun. Picking up the bowl, he titled it to drizzle the sweetness down her chest and over her stomach where he made a swirly-twirly pattern. From there he dripped and drizzled it over her hot core causing her to gasp and squirm. Setting the bowl aside, Punk set himself to the feast. Chocolate was getting everywhere. He kissed the inside of her thighs, his tongue trailing over to her wet, swollen folds. She giggled as his beard tickled the oh so sensitive flesh between her legs. He slipped one then two fingers into her and slid them in and out several times. Punk's lips closed around her sweet bundle of nerves and he worked it with his tongue. He licked and lapped every drop of the chocolate and her own sweet fluid. He curled his fingers, making a "come here" motion that tickled her g-spot. AJ's legs clamped around his head and he sucked even harder on her clit. AJ raised her hips, smashing them into his face and rolled them over again. The bowl of chocolate spilled and they slid across the plastic covering on the bed. AJ never gave up her position though and now was straddling his face. She arched backwards, her breasts and hardened nipples pointing upwards, her long hair tickling his upper thighs and erection as she rode out the building orgasm. Punk's hands closed on her hips holding her in place. Once last deep pull of her clit with his lips and teeth did her in. An intense, powerful orgasm claimed her entire body. Punk's mouth and chin were coated with a combination of chocolate and AJ's natural ambrosia. As the last shudders of her orgasm began to fade away, she fell forward over him again, her core still covering his face. Punk tenderly kissed every inch of skin he could reach as his hands moved around to cup her ass and keep her there. He never wanted to let her go. When she finally began to regain her senses, she moved down his body much to his displeasure. Her hand blindly reach out to the edge of the huge bed looking for something. She felt around for several seconds and finally came in contact with the bottle she wanted. It was the still warm caramel. Sitting up, astride his lower stomach, she could feel his hard length standing up and nestled between the cheeks of her ass. He smiled up at her as she toyed with the bottle. "What? What are you planning on doing with that sweetheart?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

"Have myself a special treat!" she responded with her radiant "Phil" smile. She popped the top and squeezed the sweet syrup all over his upper chest. Closing the bottle up and tossing it on the floor, she leaned forward again and began to lick and suck on his nipples, one then the other. He moaned just as she did. Bringing his hands up, he held her head between then, running his sticky fingers through her long tresses. "Mmmmmm... so good, baby. This may just be my new favorite sweet treat!"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Punk asked.

"Caramel Nipples!"

Punk laughed, but suddenly sat up, pulling her into his lap. AJ wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock was trapped between their bodies. It seemed as though it had a mind of its' own as it strained to be buried in her scorching heat. Lifting her hips, she lowered herself onto him. They moaned in unison at the feeling of being one again. They sat like that for several minutes, not moving, just feeling each other. Soon enough the urge to move overcame them and AJ slowly raised and lowered herself onto him repeatedly. With her legs spread and wrapped around his waist, the skin around her nub was stretched very tight, making it more sensitive than normal. Slipping his hand between their bodies, Punk stroked her tight clit in time with his upward thrusts. AJ started shaking and releasing breathy little mewls. The remaining chocolate on their bodies, melted further and becoming slicker as their skin rubbed against each other. They were hurtling towards orgasm and Punk didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His hands clamped down on her hips, stopping her movements. "No!" she whimpered.

He captured her lips in a kiss that caught her cry. Their tongues wrestled for a few minutes allowing them to taste each other mixed with the chocolate and caramel. Moving from her lips to her neck, he licked and kissed and sucked every bit of her golden skin. As he moved further down, AJ threw back her head to give him better access to her chest. Punk licked a trail around her breasts, then taking one of her hardened nipples between his lips and working it with his teeth and tongue. Licking his way across her chest, he gave the other nipple the same treatment. AJ's hips began moving against his hands, wanting to feel him moving within her again. But again he stilled her. "Do you trust me, Sweetness?"

AJ rested her forehead against his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands holding his head to hers. "Yes. You know I do. I trust you with everything I am... My heart, my body and my soul. I love you Phil," she whispered. Punk smiled and kissed her again. He moved his hand down until it was behind her left knee. Gently he raised her leg, pushing it up until it was over his shoulder. He then did the same with her other leg. In this position, that tested even her flexibility, he slid even deeper into her than he thought he had ever been. "Squeeze me sweetheart," he whispered into her ear. Her hot, velvet-like walls clenched his erection. "Now... relax and do it again." AJ did as he instructed and they set up a steady rhythm with her clenching and unclenching his shaft while Punk began a gentle rocking of his hips pressing up into her. His arms circled her back, holding her in place between his legs and against him. She was still holding onto his neck and shoulders as they made love. Their orgasms were building together, but at a slower rate than normal. It was deeper and more intense as they achieved their goal. Her exposed clit rubbed against his skin with every single movement. Their breathing was becoming more ragged and uneven as the climbed together. The fire between them was burning so hot they were being burned by it. But they didn't care. Neither AJ nor Punk had ever felt anything as intense as their approaching orgasms. AJ fell over the precipice first. As wave after wave of the most breathtaking pleasure washed over her, she clenched his cock in a liquid fire vise and Punk's orgasm broke. He poured himself into her. AJ could feel him splashing deep inside her as they shouted each other's names.

Not wanting to separate from each other, they stayed in the same position with Punk slowly softening inside her. No words were spoken at first as they just breathed in harmony, each breathing into the other. After several minutes of this, AJ pulled back slightly when she heard Punk's breath hitch. As she gazed at him with total love and stared into his eyes, she noticed there were tears in them. "Baby... what's wrong?" AJ asked him. Punk shook his head. "Nu uh," she said, "Tell me."

"April... I just... I've never loved any woman... any other person the way I love you. Sometimes... It scares me to think I could do something that will mess all this up. I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to relationships you know."

"You NEVER have to worry about that Punky Bear. Just like you told me earlier, I'm saying the same to you. You're never going to get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere. We'll both make mistakes... that's what happens in relationships. But... we'll also overcome them because we love each other. It's that simple."

He kissed her yet again, trying to convey all of his feelings in that meeting of their lips.

"Now," she said. "As fun as this was, I'm all sweaty and sticky. We need a shower."

Punk laughed and nodded. He gently unfolded her from around him and he slipped from her body. They both felt the loss acutely. "Go start the shower April. I'll take care of the bed real quick and get this plastic cover off." She slid off the bed and headed into the bathroom where Punk soon joined her.

* * *

AJ was making up the bed as Punk watched her from the open bathroom door. He loved watching her walk around in their home naked. He especially couldn't tear his eyes away from her ass.

"Are you staring at my ass again, baby?"

Busted.

"Well..."

She laughed, "Nevermind. So what were you saying just then?"

"I was asking how your day went with Nick and all you interviews."

"Oh fine. You know the usual stuff... until someone started sending me the most scandalous text messages and videos."

"Hey! It worked didn't it? Got you all hot and bothered and ready to jump my boner."

"Riiiight. It was great... until Ziggy saw me naked on the video you sent."

Nothing... no response from him. Turning, she saw him breathing heavy, head tilted down, looking dangerous and sexy. Phil had left the building... she was looking at full-on CM Punk.

"Punky!" she shouted and laughed as he leapt and tackled her onto the freshly made bed.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

AN: The position AJ and Punk make love in is from the Kama Sutra. It's called the Yab-Yum.

#AJPunk, #AJPunkNation, #BestShipInTheWWEWorld


	5. Wrestlemania Moment

**Hey all! Long time, no story! Sorry about that. Between work and just feeling highly unmotivated due to current state of WWE stories with AJ and Punk, I haven't felt like writing. But this past weekend, the bug bit me again. This chapter is set the night before Wrestlemania. Also, this is not typical ND... as you read, you'll see what I mean. LOL.**

**AN: In the Natural Dynamite world, Punk and Lita obviously aren't together. So Punk and AJ attended the HOF ceremony together.**

* * *

New York City. April 6th, 11:15 PM

AJ leaned against Punk in the back of their limo that carried them to their hotel from the Hall of Fame ceremony. His arms around her, his hand spread out over her stomach... they were the most comforting things in the world to her. Her eyes were closed as her mind replayed the night's events.

_They arrived at Madison Square Garden together with Paul and his family. Fans started cheering and chanting their names as soon as they made their way inside. She could hear the murmuring and excited chatter as she and Punk walked the red carpet together, their hands entwined. She was a bit nervous about being this open and this public with their feelings and relationship. Punk didn't give a damn. He'd told her before leaving the hotel that he was tired of hiding their feelings. "I love you sweetheart. I want the world to know it. Most fans today know how to separate kayfabe from reality. We have our lives outside of the business and you're the most important part of mine. I don't want to hide it anymore. And besides... what better time to go public than WrestleMania weekend!" _

_Even though she was still a little nervous about it, she was fully on-board with Punk's idea. Certain people would just have to... get over it. She and Ziggler were an on-screen couple... that was it. Punk was her real lover and boyfriend and she wanted to shout it to the world. Little hints about the nature of their real relationship had begun to surface during the Axxess Media Days with reports of them riding to events together, kicking each other's chairs like kids in school and "flirting" with each other. But now she wanted to be with him openly and freely. So here they were at the Hall of Fame show for everyone to see. They stopped to talk with some press and AJ couldn't stop the radiant smile from crossing her face as she felt Punk wrap his arms around her from behind and very subtly press himself into her backside. He'd told her before leaving the hotel what a turn-on the slinky red and black dress was that she had picked out. They way it hugged every curve of her body and exposed just enough of her caramel skin to tantalize others, but not enough to give away what belonged only to him... it would drive him crazy. And that's just the reaction she had hoped to get from him... mission accomplished judging by what she felt pressed against her backside. _

_As they made their way inside, they were pulled aside by Vince. "You really enjoy making my life difficult don't you Punk?" he said. AJ couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Punk just smiled and replied, "Why boss, whatever to you mean?" Was it tense all of a sudden? Whatever tension there was disappeared when Vince grinned ever so slightly._

_"We still have a story to sell with AJ and Ziggler you know," he laughed. AJ grinned back at the boss and said "I'm doing my best to sell it on Twitter and in all the media stuff we do." He smiled back at her. I know kiddo. Its not your fault most of the fans aren't buying it. You and Phil just made too big an impression last summer. They won't let it go!" AJ giggled and blushed. "So that being said... and considering what we're going to do after Phil returns from his break... You two going public tonight is okay." Turning to Punk, Vince nodded, "You just keep making her happy okay. Because when she's happy, you're happy. And when you're happy, all of our lives are so much easier."_

_She felt his lips softly brush across her shoulder and could feel his smile. "Believe me Vince," Punk said, "I intend to." After Vince walked away, something he'd said hit AJ. Turning to Punk, AJ looked up at him and said "What did Vince mean by what we're going to do after your break?" Giving her a quick peck on the lips, Punk said "I'll fill you in later sweetheart. We need to get inside now."_

_The Hall of Fame ceremonies were a blast. AJ couldn't stop laughing at Punk all night from his holding up an "APPLAUSE" sign to him making the three count to finally get Mick his win over Jericho. She totally marked out when Stephanie and then Trish made their appearances. Being at the HoF inductions with Punk had truly been one of the best nights of her life. After making their way out to the car, AJ checked her phone. She looked over her Twitter timeline in shock... Twitter and Tumblr had blown up with people going crazy over her and Punk going to the ceremony together. Someone had gotten a picture of Punk holding her and kissing shoulder and posted it. They were officially official. Between the HoF and their relationship going public, AJ couldn't think of how her day could be any better_

"Sweetheart... we're here." Punk's whisper shook AJ out of the soft slumber she had slipped into.

"Hmmm?"

God how he loved her soft, sweet sleepy voice. "We're here."

"Good. I'm ready to get some sleep... after a shower of course." She wriggled her eyebrows at him.

Punk couldn't help the laugh that came out. "Really what is it with you and showers?"

"Oh please... like you don't want to try to top Washington too." AJ giggled. "Good point," he laughed.

"Wait just a minute... We're not at the hotel. Where are we?" AJ asked after looking out the window and noticing their surroundings. Opening the door and stepping out of the limo, Punk held out his hand to her. "Come with me April."

"We're in Central Park. What are you up to?" she asked as they walked hand in hand to an unknown destination. Punk just smiled at her. "So you're going all mystery man on me huh," AJ remarked. Still nothing. "Fine. I'll play along. But it better be worth it!"

As they continued to stroll further, AJ was finally sure of their destination... the Bethesda Terrace Fountain. As they approached the upper level of the terrace, the fountain finally came into view. It was breath taking all lit up for night and the fountains flowing with water. AJ noticed a band as they descended the steps to the fountain. "Okay... what's going on?" Punk led her to the edge of the fountain as the band began to play.

_Can I touch you?  
I can't believe that you are real.  
How did I ever find you?  
You are the dream that saved my life. You are the reason I survived.  
Baby..._

"Please sit April," Punk softly told her. She sat on the edge of the fountain, looking up at him with a million questions in her eyes. He had only one in his though.

_I never thought that I could love...  
Someone as much as I love you.  
I know it's crazy, but it's true._

He took her hands in his as he stood over her looking down into the eyes of the woman he loved more than life itself. "April... You know I don't believe in God or luck. But I can honestly say I thank every god or goddess there's ever been as well as my lucky stars that you came into my life. I was lost and angry and bitter until I met you. And while I still feel those things on occasion... I'm also more at peace than I've ever been. I smile a lot more. I'm nicer... I think... than I've ever been. I feel like I know how to truly love because of you."

_I never thought that I could need someone as much as I need you. _

_I love you._

"Phil?" AJ questioned, a slight tremble in her voice. Her head was beginning to spin. In all the hours they had spent together traveling, watching TV, playing games, just lying in each other's arms or making love, she had never heard him have so much emotion in his voice. Her hands flew to her mouth and she lost her breath as Punk dropped to one knee in front of her.

_Can I hold you?_  
_Girl your smile lights up the sky._  
_You are too beautiful for the human eye._  
_You are the dream that never dies._  
_You are the fire that burns inside._  
_Baby..._

AJ's tears were already flowing as she watched Punk pull a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"I've... I've had this for a while now," Punk said. He was nervous! He was stammering. AJ loved him even more in that moment. She bit her lip and reached out to caress the side of his face as she waited for him to continue. "I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you... to... But I've been so scared. I know I don't deserve you. There are other guys... more worthy of you than me... better than me..."

"No! There's no one better than you," she cried.

He smiled up at her as he took a ring from the box. It was simple yet elegant and it was the most beautiful thing AJ had ever seen next to Punk's smile.

"If that's true, it's because of you. Because of what you've brought into my life. I fell in love with you last July. But you've been in my soul since I met you backstage on NXT the night I did commentary. I love you. I never want to be without you in my life. You are everything to me. You're my confidant, my lover, my best friend... And I hope I'm those things for you too."

"You are," she whispered.

He smiled as he gazed into her shimmering eyes. "There's one more thing I want to be to you. April Mendez... will you please allow me to be your husband?"

AJ began nodding her head yes and crying in earnest again. "Yes! God, yes! I want to be your wife so much!"

Punk slipped the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a kiss that went soul-deep. He slid his arms around AJ's waist and easily lifted her up, spinning her around. Their lips parted as their tongues explored each other's mouths. As their kiss finally broke, AJ said "I love you. I love you. I love you. I can't wait to be Mrs. Punky Bear!"

"And I can't wait to be Mr. Crazy Chick. I love you April... I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you and show the world" he smiled while burying his face in her hair.

"Show the world what?" she laughed.

"That together... Baby, we're natural dynamite."

_I never thought that I could love..._  
_Someone as much as I love you..._  
_I know it's crazy, but it's true..._  
_I never thought that I could need..._  
_Someone as much as I need you..._  
_I love you._

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit shorter than the previous chapters. I was trying to knock the rust off and get back into the swing of things. Once again I'd like to thank those that have given me subtle and not so subtle reminders to update... Kelzo85, SamCF, Red Foxie, RunninOnCrazy. Special shout out to all the AJPunk fans that are still hanging in there when times are tough and not jumping ship to what WWE is trying to shove down our throats. Special thanks as week to my friend Cindi who keeps trying her level best to give up the shipping madness once again. I'm just too stupid to listen. **

**The song playing while Punk proposes is "Never Thought That I Could" by Dan Hill.**

**Also if you want to see what Natural Dynamite's Punk and AJ are up to between chapters, you can follow them on Twitter. Punk_ND and AJLee_ND **


	6. I Love Pink

**Back with another chapter of Natural Dynamite for anyone still interested. I know it's been a looooooong time since the last update and I do apologize for that. Real life...**

* * *

A lot happened to AJ and Punk since they had gotten engaged right before WrestleMania. Punk had come so close to ending Taker's streak and had taken a well-deserved break to recharge his body, mind and spirit. AJ's feud with Kaitlyn had reignited an interest in the Diva's division not seen since the heyday of Trish and Lita. When it was announced that AJ would finally have her long-awaited title match at Payback and Punk would be making his comeback the same night, the couple was on Cloud Nine.

* * *

Punk made his way backstage after the match of the night with Chris. He was still hyped from the reaction his hometown crowd had given him upon his entrance and their energy that continued to build during the course of the match. Many of his friends congratulated both him and Chris on their match, but he really only wanted to see one person.

"Baby!"

He turned just as the person he was looking for launched herself at him. He caught her and as always, she fit perfectly against him. AJ was kissing him before he could react. His hands moved to her rear to hold her against him as her legs tightened around his waist. Her lips, tongue and breath tasted like bubblegum. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth. "Mmmmm... you taste so good sweetheart," he whispered against her mouth. She giggled. Pulling back, she started running her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. Moving back in for another sweet nip, she whispered against his mouth, "Hi."

"Hi yourself," he responded.

Finally releasing him from the cradle of her thighs, she slid down his sweaty body, but anchored her hands right against those hip-dents she so loved. She was beaming at him as she said "Your match was so awesome! Match of the night no doubt."

"Thanks," he whispered back, "but I'm kind of partial to yours. Best women's match in years... trust me."

"That's sweet, and thank you. We worked really hard to make it good. I think the fans enjoyed it," she said. "So when can we get out of here and head to Grand Rapids?"

"Let me grab a quick shower and we can head out. Are your things already on the bus?" he asked while combing his fingers through her long dark tresses. Oh how he loved doing that.

"Yup! They are. Do you want me to grab most of your stuff and head on to the bus?"

"That would be great. Thanks," he grinned. "Just leave my phone and some clothes."

"Well duh! I'm not letting you walk around here naked! This ass," she said as she reached around and grabbed a cheek, "this ass is all mine. No one else gets to see it."

* * *

After the three hour bus ride from Chicago to Grand Rapids... which was passed with mild fooling around and a movie as AJ still absolutely would not do anything more because she just knew their driver would hear them... Punk was raring to go by the time they got to the hotel. "Mr. Handsy" as AJ had dubbed him when he got horny in inappropriate places... like a hotel lobby... had come out to play.

"Stop it!" AJ hissed as Punk tried to slide his hand under the edge of the shirt she was wearing. "Wait until we get upstairs and I'm all yours baby."

AJ had barely opened the door before Punk was pressed against her back... his desire very evident against her backside. "NOW," he rasped against the back of her neck, "I need you now!"

She whimpered as she stumbled ahead of him into the room. Punk flung the two small bags they'd brought in from the bus at the foot of the bed. Turning on him quickly, her hair whipping around her like strands of wind-blown silk, AJ smiled at her fiancé, tilting her face downward to look at him from under her lashes and licked her lips as she whispered with the need evident in her voice "Baaaayby... I'm waiting."

Punk was on her in a flash and had her pressed against the picture window of their room. "God... April... the things you make me feel... I can't..."

He was sucking on her pulse point on the side of her neck and savoring the taste of her smooth, soft skin. AJ clutched his head... so happy he'd started growing his hair out again to give her something to hold on to. His hand began to wander under the hem of her pink and black tank top and along the flat muscular planes of her stomach and around to her hips, pulling her even closer to him. Their mouths joined over and over, each of them taking and giving dominance and submission. AJ scratched her way down his t-shirt covered back and eased her hands into the waistband of his basketball shorts. Sliding them around to the front, she lingered at those hip dents she was obsessed with before finally reversing course and caressing up under his shirt and over his stomach and chest, silently demanding... "Shirt. Off. Now."

It was a demand he happily obeyed. After yanking it over his head and tossing it across the room, Punk decided to take control of the moment. He started pulling her tank upward and off as well. It quickly joined his shirt in the corner. He stepped back for just a moment to admire her beauty. Her cheeks had already taken on that flushed tinge that he loved. Her hair was wild all around her face and shoulders and her breathing was becoming rapid. Punk's hand moved to her waist and quickly popped open the button on her jeans. He took her mouth again, sliding his lips against hers and nipping at them with his teeth. "Ohhhh... Punky. That feels... so good," AJ breathed into his mouth.

He smiled against her lips again. "Have I told you how glad I am you've started wearing pink?" he whispered. "It suits you so well. I love the pink in your new shirt." He softly kissed her cheek. "I love the pink and black shorts... so sexy."

He placed an open mouthed kiss along her neck and gave a gentle lick over her pulse where he knew his mark would show up. He oh so slowly lowered the zipper of her jeans and traced top of her barely there pink thong... the same one that had received a quick flash to the audience watching the PPV. Kissing along her jaw then down her chest to the valley between her breasts, he nudged the strap of her bra with his nose.

"Pink bra... pink panties... pink shoes," he whispered, shoes that AJ had the sudden urge to be gone and began toeing off. Punk kissed the caramel skin between her breasts, over her rapidly beating heart. He left gentle, soft kisses as he moved back up her chest, neck and along her jaw until he reached her lips again where he was again granted entry to her sweet bubblegum flavored mouth. Their tongues moved in a well-practiced dance with each other. Punk's left hand curved around the back of her head, pulling her even closer to him.

"Pink lips... here..." he whispered as he kissed her, "And here..." His hand slipped into her now soaking panties and two of his fingers parted the soft folds inside, coating them in her moisture. She gasped into his mouth and he caught the moan that followed. He pulled away from her suddenly, leaving her breathless and leaning against the plate glass of the window. She watched from lust filled eyes as put his glistening fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. He closed his eyes and moaned,

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Sooooooo sweeeeeeeeet. How do you taste so sweet everywhere?" She stumbled for the bed, her blood on fire with desire, but was shocked as he turned and headed for the bathroom.

"PHIL! Where are you going?" she cried.

"To take a nice long shower sweetheart. I didn't really get to shower that well at the arena," he replied with an infuriating smirk in his voice. AJ sat dumbfounded on the bed as she listened to the shower come on a couple of minutes later. "The water feels great!" he called out to her, "Care to join..."

He didn't even get to finish as he felt her soft, smooth naked body press against his. He couldn't put into words how he loved the feeling of being pressed skin to skin, body to body with her. He turned in her arms and again, his mouth claimed hers as he held her face between his calloused hands. Their kisses were slow and passionate at first, but as the hot, soothing waters covered their sore bodies, the intensity of their kisses increased. Punk moved his hands from her face to her shoulders then down her back slowly until they came to rest on her behind. Squeezing her ass, he pulled AJ forward and molded her body perfectly to his.

"I... want... you... so much," she breathed into him between kisses. Her womb clenched as she felt his passion for her... long, thick and hard... trapped between their stomachs. Slipping her hand between their bodies, she circled her hand around him as best she could and began to stroke him with slow steady rhythm. AJ began to increase the speed and pressure of her hand's movement. She knew Punk loved it when she did this... one of the things she discovered, much to her curious pleasure, after the sexual part of their relationship began was that Punk loved... make that LOVED... hand-jobs. They always put the goofiest grin on his face, just like the one he had now. It made her giggle every time. He was just waiting for her to send him over the edge, but AJ had other plans. After all, she reasoned, no need to waste such a... treat on the shower floor. "GOD!" she thought to herself, "I used to be such a prude about this kind of stuff. He's turned me into a sex addict!"

Punk's eyes had drifted closed as he concentrated on the feel of her hands on him. They snapped open as soon as he felt the movements stop. Instead of seeing her beautiful face, he saw the back wall of the shower. Looking down, his breath caught in his throat upon seeing AJ on her knees in front of him.

"April. Sweetness..." he said with a tremble in his voice.

AJ looked up at him under her lashes with the most seductive smile on her face. She was an innocent and a vixen, an angel and a devil, a regular girl and a goddess all rolled into one sweet and saucy package and she looked like she wanted to swallow him whole. Punk wasn't about to complain. Placing her hands on his inner thighs, she inched forward and licked him from base to tip. He hissed. She took just the tip into her mouth at first, swirling her tongue around the head. AJ savored the taste as it was purely him, purely Punk, purely her man. She almost had to clench her thighs together as she knelt in the shower in front of him because they were trembling from want, from her core crying out desperately for the way only he could fill and satisfy her. Her left hand moved from his water slicked thigh to between her own where she began to lightly tease herself. Her other hand wrapped around the base of his length as she began to take him deeper into her warm, wet mouth. Punk was lost in the web his Black Widow was weaving around him with the little moans and mewls she made as she took him ever deeper and faster into and almost out of her mouth. It felt like AJ was trying to devour him and oh... he wasn't about to stop her. To his shock though she stopped herself. "Sweetheart?" he strangled out. "What? What..."

Her luminous obsidian eyes said it ALL as she stopped the movement of her head. She sealed her lips tightly around the head and took his hands into her own and placed them on the sides of her head. Her breathing steadily increased through her nose as she nodded to him, signaling him with her eyes what she wanted. Punk's heartbeat felt like rapid gunfire in his chest... she actually wanted him to...

With a groan he gently, but forcefully, pushed his way into her mouth as she offered a little resistance. She wanted him to claim her in a very primitive "You are my mate, my woman and I will have you" type of way. He was taking her and dominating her, but she was 100% in control and Punk loved it. As Punk moved in and out of her mouth with increasing speed, his breathing became more ragged. As the hot water cascaded down over them like a waterfall, AJ watched Punk's movements become more erratic.

"April... Sweetness... I'm... gonna..." She hummed deep in her throat and Punk burst. It felt like electricity flowing through him as convulsed and poured himself into her. He stumbled back a bit as she finally released his shaft with an audible wet pop. He was trying to catch his breath as he watched her catch a little that had dribbled onto her chin, on her finger and put it back into her mouth. This woman would be the undoing of him. Every day she found a new way to blow his mind... no pun intended. Standing up she pressed him into the shower wall and captured his mouth with hers. They shared a slow, deep, open mouthed kiss, each of their tongues dancing with the other. Punk pulled her closer with each of his hands on her hips. AJ threaded her fingers through his hair holding him to her as they pressed their foreheads together.

"April... April... you make me feel..."

"I know," she replied. "You make me feel the same Phil."

His demeanor changed as he began to back her up now. He began moving down her throat, licking, kissing and of course biting along the way. When they first started seeing each other almost a year ago, AJ was a little taken aback when she first discovered he was a biter. But now she couldn't get enough. Punk would leave discreet little marks on her body that she sometimes had to adjust her wardrobe for TV to cover up. As he made his way down her neck and chest, he stopped to worship her perfect form.

"You know," he whispered against her wet skin, "I'll worship you forever. You have always been and ever shall be my goddess, until the day I no longer walk this Earth and beyond."

His warm mouth captured the hard dusky peak of her right breast as his talented fingers caressed and pinched her other nipple. After working it to an ultra-sensitive state, he soothed it with his tongue as he moved across her chest. Down he traveled even lower, bathing and worshipping her breasts and stomach. He swirled his tongue around and into her belly button. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She was so ticklish there and he got her every single time. He moved lower still until he was on his knees before her. Nuzzling the junction of her thighs, he kissed her on the still smooth skin there and she gasped. She was dripping with want and need. It mixed with the shower water making her inner thighs glisten even more. Punk was addicted to her taste and scent. He could never get enough and like a starving man, he needed her. He gently inserted one, then two of his fingers into her, opening her for him. It was her turn to feel the electricity. He moved his fingers in and out as he watched her face and breathing. Her eyes were closed and her chest was quickly rising and falling. He curled his fingers, moving over where he knew her g-spot was.

AJ began trembling hard now. His thumb began to trace small circles around her tight bundle of nerves. Moving in closer he captured that bundle between his lips as he began to suck and circle it again, this time with the rough surface of his tongue. She was clenching around his fingers and drenching his mouth and chin with the sweet nectar he knew he would kill for. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder to give him better access to her. It opened and stretched her womanhood in front of him. He was ravenous for her. Punk removed his fingers and slid his long tongue into her causing her to arch against him and rise up to her tip-toes. He was lapping at her, drinking her down. Just as she had been determined to capture every single drop of him, he was going to do the same. He moved his mouth slightly and gently captured her clit between his teeth and she exploded. He drank and drank and drank, but still he knew he would never be satiated.

The light that exploded behind AJ's eyes... well she was sure it would blind her. It was hot and searing. It was a level of pleasure that only Punk could bring her to and she relished it. AJ was exhausted and energized at the same time. She was numb and hyper-sensitive simultaneously as well. She started to collapse, but as always... Punk was there to catch her. She clung to him, her head falling back. She was folding backward and the ends of her long black hair were trailing along the shower floor. God... he loved knowing he could induce this condition in this strong, sexy woman. He chuckled.

"Not... not... fu... funny Baby," she stammered, still trying to catch her breath.

"I think it is... and sexy as fuck too," he laughed.

After they finished gently washing each other and shutting off the shower, they took turns drying each other off. Picking her up bridal style... she was so tiny and light and she fit against him perfectly, he carried her to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he placed her reverently in the center of the bed and started to crawl over her. AJ parted her legs, desperate now to finally feel him inside her. She could see him, hovering over her, his shaft, long, thick and hard again, throbbing with the same desire she felt. Her core was open and wet and waiting for him.

"Phil... I love you. So much. I love you so much I feel like I can't breathe sometimes," she said as she caressed the side of his face, feeling his new Logan style sideburns.

"I know... I know because that's how I feel all the time now April. I never want to be away from you. You're in my heart and my soul. You'll be part of me forever," he replied with a voice trembling with emotion.

With tears of love and joy shining in her eyes, she captured his mouth with hers again and whispered to him, "Make love with me."

As he slid his arms under her shoulders, pulling her close, she wrapped her arms around his back, holding him just as tight. Punk slowly entered her and AJ wrapped her legs around his thighs, resting her ankles on his calves. At first they stayed still, just enjoying the feel of one another for several minutes. AJ traced her hands up and down his back feeling the strong muscles under his hot skin. They traded gentle kisses and whispered tender endearments to each other. As the urge to finally move became too hard to ignore, Punk knew he wanted this to last. He began to move just his pelvis, nothing else and AJ responded in kind. They settled into a natural rhythm, pushing up and down against each other at the same speed. He was building her to a slow but powerful peak while trying to draw out his pleasure as well. They continued like this for a long time, losing track of time in fact.

Punk couldn't remember the last time he'd lasted this long inside her. AJ could feel her orgasm building and knew it was going to be an "amnesiagasm" as she like to call them... a wave of pleasure so intense she would forget who and where she was for several minutes. When it finally hit them both at the same time it was like drowning in a tidal wave of orgasmic bliss. She clinched around him with a scalding hot vice of silk. He felt the muscles of her core rippling around him as he finally flowed within her. He was bathing her womb in his drugging warmth. There were no words spoken between them because their eyes said everything as their locked gazes never wavered.

An hour later as they held each other in their darkened room, her head resting on his chest listen to the heartbeat that was everything to her, she whispered "I know when."

"When what?" he asked in a sleep filled voice.

"I know when I want to get married."

He perked up a bit. "Oh?"

"Yeah... after your birthday... Halloween. I want to get married on Halloween. We can dress up maybe... our guests too."

He chuckled. "That is so rad."

"So you like the idea?" she asked.

"I love it. I love you."

"And I love you... Our future is going to be perfect."

* * *

_One month later... the Tuesday after Money in the Bank..._

"Oh god... oh god... how could I be so stupid? How could I have let that happen!?"


End file.
